


stargazing

by qunnyv19



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Phone Calls & Telephones, for amu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Permintaan Satsuki sederhana. Dan Daiki juga meminta satu hal darinya, didasari dari logika yang berbeda dari orang-orang normal. — Daiki/Satsuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amusuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki  
> Warning: Ficlet. Fluff?
> 
> untuk kak amu, semoga suka <3
> 
> Enjoy!

.

Panggilannya terjawab.

Daiki menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ pada ponselnya sebelum suara Satsuki yang nyaring menembus telinga. _“Dai-chan ada apa telepon malam-malam?”_

Tangannya bergerak untuk menaruh ponsel tersebut di lapangan basket, di sebelahnya, sebelum menjawab Satsuki yang ada di seberang sana.

“Oh, ya, halo, Satsuki,” Daiki menyahut jengkel seraya merebahkan diri di atas lapangan yang menjadi tempat kesukaannya untuk bermain basket. Kedua tangan dijadikan tumpuan kepala. “Memangnya salah meneleponmu malam-malam? Kau sering menggangguku pagi-pagi dan meracau sampai aku harus bangun.”

_“Aku kan sedang membantumu!”_ cetusnya, menaikkan suaranya yang sebenarnya tak perlu.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di lapangan basket kemarin malam?”

_“Hah?”_

Daiki mengalihkan pandangan ke atas, melihat kerlap-kerlip bintang yang tak terlalu jelas karena polusi cahaya. Meski begitu, tak dipalingkannya kembali muka hanya untuk terus menatap langit malam. Suara Satsuki kembali meraih kesadarannya. _“Hei, Dai-chan?”_

“Berisik. Kau sudah jawab pertanyaanku belum?”

_“Aku ingin menjawab tapi pertanyaanmu tidak jelas.”_

“Itu sangat jelas bagiku dan kau mengataiku bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan di lapangan basket kemarin malam?”

_“Lapangan ba—_ oh. _Oh_.” Satsuki berhenti mengoceh, dan Daiki menunggu dengan terus menatap bumantara. Dahinya berkerut ketika mendengar tuturan Satsuki yang berikutnya, _“Bagaimana Dai-chan tahu. Kau kan jarang ke sana lagi.”_

“Kata siapa? Aku sedang di sini sekarang.”

Tentu lapangan basket yang ia maksudkan adalah lapangan basket yang sering ia kunjungi waktu kecil, yang sering ditemani oleh bocah perempuan berambut merah muda yang tidak bisa mengimbanginya dalam olahraga yang satu itu. Terkadang Daiki masih bisa mendengar decitan sepatu dan suara bola basket terpantul di lapangan dalam kepalanya.

_“Kau sedang di sit—HAH? Malam-malam begini?”_

“Ya, terus? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.”

_“Dai-chan sekarang sudah pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh menit—apa yang kaulakukan malam-malam begini? Tahu tidak kalau besok kau harus sekolah, mengikuti ujian—“_

Daiki membiarkan Satsuki mengoceh. Terus menerus mengoceh sampai hanya terdengar helaan napas Satsuki dan gerutuan tak sabar darinya. Di atas, binar bintang yang ikut andil menyoroti Daiki dan ponselnya di lapangan basket, terlihat lebih terang.

_“Dai-chan dengar aku tidak?!”_

“Hmmm.”

_“Jadi kau meneleponku hanya untuk itu? Baiklah. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat.”_

“Kaukira otakku sedangkal itu, Satsuki? Mana ada orang hanya kebetulan lewat dan memandangi lapangan basket sampai beberapa menit. Dan lapangan basket itu kosong.”

_“…”_

Tak ada sahutan yang berarti untuk Daiki, hanya deru napas yang samar-samar terdengar dari ponselnya. Daiki sudah tergoda untuk mengakhiri panggilan ketika suara Satsuki terdengar lagi.

_“Aku hanya ingin tahu kapan kau bermain basket lagi.”_

“… hah?”

Daiki mengernyit, pandangannya beralih dari langit ke ponsel berwarna biru tua yang ada di sebelahnya. “Aku—“

_“Yah. Dai-chan kan akhir-akhir ini semakin malas bermain basket. Aku tahu kok kau semakin tidak ada niat untuk bermain basket karena kaukira kau yang paling hebat, dan semacamnya. Tapi aku ingin melihatmu bermain lagi, sendirian, mungkin sekalian berlatih …”_ Untuk sesaat Daiki mengira sambungan telepon terputus. Tapi terdengar suara tercekat Satsuki, dan dia memilih diam. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada langit, yang omong-omong, semakin lama terlihat semakin jernih, atau itu hanya khayalannya saja. _“… kau pasti akan menertawakanku! Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Selamat malam—“_

“Siapa yang suruh kau mematikan teleponnya? Aku tidak mau menelepon dua kali.”

Jeda.

“Sentimen sekali, Satsuki—“ decakan lidahnya menyusul kemudian. Ia berdiri dengan sekali melompat, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil ponselnya, dan mulai bergerak menuju ujung lapangan. Ada bola basket yang terletak begitu saja di sana. “—kau mau melihat aku bermain basket? Oke.”

_“Aku tidak akan ke sana malam-malam begini, walaupun aku sangat ingin melihatmu bermain basket lagi.”_

“Aku tidak menyuruhmu ke sini. Keluar dari kamarmu sekarang.”

_“Aku tidak sedang berada dalam kamar.”_

“Oh?”

_“Aku ada di balkon di depan kamarku. Sedang bosan berada di kamar, aku memilih untuk berada di luar saja. Tapi sebentar lagi juga aku akan masuk.”_

“Tunggu.”

“ _Apa?_ ”

“Kau akan melihatku bermain basket.”

“ _Apa?”_ Entah bagaimana sekarang Daiki merasa Satsuki lebih idiot daripada dirinya. _“Maksudmu apa? Kau tidak akan ke sini untuk bermain basket kan.”_

Daiki mengambil bola basket tersebut, diputar-putarnya menggunakan jari telunjuk. Ia berkata pada Satsuki, “Kau lihat saja langit.”

_“Ha ha ha. Lucu sekali.”_

“Aku serius, Satsuki idiot.”

_“AKU TIDAK IDIOT!”_

“Berisik,” Daiki menggerutu lagi. Ia mulai memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya. “Lewat langit, kau akan melihatku bermain basket.”

_“Dan bagaimana caranya itu?”_

“Karena aku juga bermain basket di bawah langit malam, bodoh.”

_“… hah? Logika macam apa itu?”_

“Logika orang normal tidak berlaku padaku.” Sudut bibirnya terangkat seraya ia meletakkan ponselnya di pinggir lapangan. Semangatnya mulai membara, entah kenapa, karena perasaan Satsuki yang sensitif dengan memandangi lapangan basket kemarin malam, dan Daiki tak mau—atau belum mau—untuk bertanya. “Dengarkan saja,” ia kembali berujar sebelum akhirnya berlari dengan membawa bola basket di tangannya ke tengah lapangan.

.

Satsuki mengerucutkan bibir dan menatap ponselnya dengan alis terangkat. Kemudian, kedua irisnya melihat langit. Bintang yang terlihat sinarnya di sana. Tak terlalu jelas baginya, namun di kepalanya dia bisa membayangkan Daiki, di tengah lapangan basket, men _dribble_ bola, memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_ dalam gaya apa pun yang ia suka. Dari ponselnya ia bisa mendengar gesekan antara sepatu dan lapangan, benturan bola basket dengan ring, serta bunyi bola yang mengambul dari lapangan dan kembali ke tangan Daiki.

Entah sudah berapa menit Daiki bermain basket, entah sudah berapa lama Satsuki berada di langkan semenjak menerima telepon dari Aomine Daiki. Namun matanya tak lepas dari bintang-bintang yang ada di angkasa.

.

.

.

**fin.**

.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **tambahan 2017:**  
>  terima kasih bagi pembaca stargazing, fanfiksi ini mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai most favorite drabble/ficlet di IFA 2016.


End file.
